A Pervert's Fantasy (A Prussia Hungary LEMON)
by Jurana Keri
Summary: Gilbert decides that it is time to have non-consensual fun with his old rival... Warning: Explicit content; read at your own risk!


A Pervert's Fantasy (A Prussia + Hungary LEMON)

WARNING: May include some bondage! Don't say I didn't warn you!

* * *

"I hate you, Gilbert," Elizabetha said to him as he held the leather riding crop firmly in his grasp. The red-eyed German looked at her and laughed sinisterly as he snapped the leather strip on his palm.

_CRACK!_  
_CRACK!_  
_CRACK!_

"Vat do you vant, Elizabetha? Don't tell me you don't know vat is going on inside your head!" he teased crudely as he stared at her stripped-naked form tied up.

She was tied up in such a way that even her private areas were exposed for him to see. Her hands were behind her back, her legs were tied apart as if in a gynecologist's chair to give Gilbert a good view of her womanhood, and her nipples were hard and upright due to the slight chill in the dark, dim room. She rolled her eyes at the German and shook her head, struggling to move in the tight collar.

Gilbert, on the other hand, was a sight to see himself, and he was scantily clad in an outfit made entirely of thin leather. He wore no underpants, leaving his member to stand erect through the gap in his open leather chaps, and two leather straps with metal buckles crossed over his chest to make him look more intimidating. This was a success, for Elizabetha was taken from her home, stripped completely, and tied up in a weird, strappy contraption. This_was_ a pervert's fantasy.

_SNAP!_

"Ow! What are you doing, Gilbert?" Elizabetha shouted, responding to the riding crop striking her bottom. "That hurts a lot!"

_SNAP!_

"Stop that! I mean it!" she repeated, the same distressing shout. The German looked down at his member, beginning to stroke it hard and fast as he stared at her distressing expression. Then, it turned to disgust-_what the hell is he doing_, she asked herself.

Suddenly, he grabbed her head, clutching her light brown hair tightly as he shoved his erection into her mouth. She screamed, gagging as his cock went in and out of her orifice.

"Oh, ja! Zat feels good! No vonder my brozer loves sadistic porn!" he giggled, moaning in pleasure as his member made Elizabetha's cries of disapproval turn to quiet, but audible throat gags. Once he went faster, Elizabetha started gagging so much she let out a few strained coughs. She kept shaking her head to free herself from Gilbert's tight grasp, finally getting his dick out of her mouth as she coughed heavily from him gagging her with his erect member.

"You idiot! What are you doing!? Sto-"

It began again, and Elizabetha's eyes widened as her breath was prevented and it was practically thrusting in and out of the hollow of her throat. Gilbert cackled sadistically at the sensation of her warm, wet mouth.

"Ooh! Zis is awesome!" he groaned, the evil grin still on his face as he felt an even better sensation. "Ooh! Looks who's going to cum!"

Elizabetha's eyes widened upon hearing him, and once she felt his liquid seed pour into her mouth, she spat it out on Gilbert, expressing her disapproval. However, on her tongue it tasted OK, so she swallowed some of it until gasping in her response to him beginning to lick her slick, hot folds.

"Ah! Gilbert! Ahh!" she shouted. He stroked her clit with his index finger, looking up into her eyes with his bright red eyes full of sadistic lust.

"You're all vet, Elizabetha!" he said, sticking a finger inside of her. She winced and moved in her strappy binding, trying to make him stop.

"Stop! I'm warning you!" she shrieked angrily.

"Varning me? Vhy? It's apparent you feel awesome, too!" he said, his finger going deeper as he sucked on her bundle of nerves gently. Elizabetha couldn't help but moan; it actually did feel good, but she hated Gilbert so much that she didn't want to show it. However, she was failing miserably as he sucked her harder and harder with each passing minute as his finger dug into her anterior wall.

"Gilbert! I...hate...y-you!" she shouted, intense pleasure concealed in her voice. He stopped and stood up, shoving his member inside of her. It was without warning-Elizabetha didn't like this.

"Ah! Stop! It hurts!" she exclaimed. Her arms seemed to have minds of their own, wrapping around Gilbert's collared neck spontaneously as he thrust in and out of her roughly.

"It's so much better inside of you, Elizabetha! Admit it-you like vat I'm doing," he told her.

"No! I do not!" she shouted, still holding him close.

"You are holding me, and zat is ze only logical giveaway!" Gilbert contradicted.

"Am I?" she asked, looking into his red-violet eyes.

"Ja!" he told her, laughing as he kept going in and out of her. Elizabetha felt more pleasure, but resisted it to the point where she started screaming.

"Gilbert! Ah!" she moaned, panting breathlessly. "Stop it!"

"You moaned my name! Zat's it! You like it!" he responded, going deeper inside of her as he wrapped her legs around his waist.

"It's so hot and vet!" Gilbert finally said moments later. "It must feel good to you!"

"No!" she lied. "I hate it! Stop it!"

"I zink you do! Don't deny it!" he commanded, whispering in her ear. "You are turned on by my awesomeness!"

"No!" she repeated for the umpteenth time. "Stop!"

"You're getting tighter around me! Ja, you are!" he cooed, moaning loudly from the pleasure Elizabetha's liquid heat gave him. She experienced a sudden rush of ecstasy, and found herself shouting.

"Stop...I'm going to...I'm going to-"

"Vat are you going to do, lieben?" he asked. "I know vat I am going to do-I am going to come!"

"No!"

"Ja!"

With that, another dose of Gilbert's semen came in contact with her body, and it was inside her. Elizabetha hated the feeling of being dominated, but she knew she couldn't run and hide; she was bound in an awkward position. Gilbert kissed her cheek and smiled at her deviously.

"Guten nacht." Those were his final words before leaving the Hungarian woman bound in the room, awkward position and all.


End file.
